


My Lucky Charm, My Superman

by artbyweb86



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of Abby, Confessions, Coronavirus/Covid19, Eddie Just Wants To Hug His Boy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pandemic Related, Real Heroes Don't Wear Capes, Slow Burn, Zoom calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: Eddie thinks about Christopher every time he goes into work. He misses him so much.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	1. Isolation

Eddie woke up from a dream he couldn’t remember. He always woke up feeling stressed or nervous lately. He could only remember a small piece of where he wasn’t in control and had to fight his way back to something. Of what? He wasn’t sure. He just knew it was important to him.

He got up and quickly showered and then got dressed. He wasn’t hungry, but he knew he had to eat. It was going to be a long and stressful shift. He always made sure it was full of protein because he didn’t know when they would able to get a lunch break. Those were hard to come by as of late. 

He checked his phone and his heart skipped a beat. A text from Christopher.

**C - Keep Swimming! Love you! <3**

**E - Love you, miss you! My superman. Mi amuleto de la buena suerte. Zoom tomorrow?”**

**C - Yes! Carla is helping me draw a rainbow so we can put it on in the window.**

**E - Awesome! You will have to send me a picture when you are done.**

**C - This is Carla now. Be safe! Give our love to Buck and the rest of your team.**

**E - Thank you Carla. Will Do. Thank you for looking after my boy.**

Carla was so generous in offering to take Christopher to her home during this pandemic. She previously had other clients, but she was now low on their priority list. Now that everyone was on the stay at home order they didn’t need her services. With his job and now the chances of being exposed to the virus, he couldn’t risk his son catching it.

He had offered to pay her extra, but she refused. Saying she was more than happy to watch over his boy. He would have to think of something to pay her back. Who knows how long this could go on for. Each day without his boy was breaking his heart a little more.

He made one last trip to the bathroom to take his temperature. Normal. A sigh of relief. But he knew that Bobby would be waiting at the door to take his temperature as well. Any sign of fever or cough and he would have to quarantine for at least 14 days. 

So far the members of his team have been lucky and they hope to keep it that way. 

He gathered his bag, donning a face mask and gloves. He got into his car and drove to the station on the eerily empty streets. 

He parked his car, rolled down his window and texted Bobby that he had arrived. He waited a few minutes.

Bobby finally came out, wearing gloves and mask, carrying with him a no contact thermometer. One that you can aim at the forehead and gives a reading without touching the body. Normal.

He gave a thumbs up and Eddie turned off the car and followed Bobby into the firehouse.

Buck, Chimney and Hen were already there. They were busy cleaning and disinfecting the inside of their respected trucks. They knew the night shift were very thorough and followed all the guidelines, but it never hurts to be overly cautious.

Hen and Chimney made sure their rig was fully stocked of PPE. They thought they were going to run low as supplies were getting harder and harder to order. But by some miracle and maybe some begging, a large shipment arrived. And later this week, another shipment of supplies would be dropped off. They had gotten tips that some locals were making masks and other items that would help them as well. The neighborhood was pulling together in the best way. 

Buck spotted him and gave a quick smile, one that didn’t reach his eyes. He hopped out of the truck and made his way over. They bumped elbows.

It felt weird to do that, even though it was routine now. Usually they gave each other a hug. He missed that.

“Hey Eddie. Have you heard from Christopher today?”

“Yeah, we texted before I came here. I’ll zoom with him tomorrow. It’s too hard to see him before a shift. I miss him so much.”

“I’m sorry. I know this can’t be easy for you. I miss him too! Carla is taking really good care of him. She updates me almost as much as she updates you. He texted me last night just before bed. He wanted to show me a drawing of us helping, I think he included some doctors helping us too. I miss hanging out my boys and watching a movie and eating junk food.”

He nodded and was about to reply when the alarm sounded.

They geared up and masked up and were out the door.

So many of the calls they were getting were for symptomatic people who had become very ill and were having trouble breathing. It was hard to watch them struggle.

Hen and Chimney were usually the first to go and retrieve the patient from their home, always making sure they were properly suited up and covered before entering the home. A check list in hand, ready to ask the person questions. What are your symptoms? Where have you been in the last 2 weeks? Who have you been with? And many more. 

It was stressful and taxing as they have been getting call after call. 

Eddie and Buck would relieve them and take over. 

Bobby and the rest of the team would then take over after that. It was a good system they had planned out.

There was a rare fire emergency mixed in there. No car accidents as no one was out on the road. And only a handful of regular calls.

Bobby, Hen and Chim all had to stay at a local hotel that was kind enough to house first responders so they didn’t have to stress about infecting their families. They didn’t have to worry about meals as this place had a restaurant and they offered contactless delivery at their door.

Maddie was busy at the call center, but she also volunteered at one of the testing centers that had opened for the public. Since this location was by appointment only, she was helping with scheduling and answering questions that the people might have prior to coming.

Athena was out on patrol, making sure people were obeying the stay at home orders. People were mostly in compliance. In the first few weeks it was very quiet. By the end of the month people were getting restless and trying to push the limits, but any push back was met with little resistance. Car jackings and domestic calls had ticked up a bit as people were forced to live together and getting on each others nerves. She and the other officers did their best to calm their nerves and settle arguments. 

May and Harry were staying at Michael’s place.

These were some strange times, that was for sure.

Eddie and the team made it back to the firehouse, tired and silent. They spend the remainder of the shift sanitizing and restocking. Luckily no calls came their way.

He finally finished his checklist and went to go find his phone in his locker. They had to be left behind to assure no distractions. He first changed into clean clothes, putting his clothes he took off in a ziplock bag to be washed when he got home.

He saw he had several texts from Carla. 

The first few where of Chris making the rainbow and then of Carla’s husband lifting him up so he could tape it to the highest point of their living room window. Big THANK YOU letters taped just below it.

She even posted a video of them showing Christopher how to make bread.

By the time this pandemic is over, Christopher will be a better cook than he will be. He texted that thought back. 

A response back of Chris taking a bite of the bread and then scrunching his face in the happy way that he does.

Dios Mio! He missed kissing those cheeks. And hugging! He missed those tight hugs. The tightness in his chest returned.

A knock at the locker room door shook him from those thoughts.

Buck looked almost guilty for interrupting his few minutes alone.

“Sorry Eddie. I need to change, but I can give you more time if you need.”

“No, that’s ok. Give me a minute to wipe down my spot and then its all yours.”

They had been instructed that only one person in the locker room at a time. Wipe down anything you touch and make sure you leave the cleaning supplies as well. The showers were off limits for the time being. They had been thoroughly scrubbed down and then blocked off. Showers would be taken at home. All this took a little more effort and time, especially on a busy hard day when they were all tired, but is well worth it to keep someone from getting sick in the long run.

He gathered his things and nodded to Buck that he was done.

He waited by his car and waited for Buck to finish up. 

When Buck arrived at his car which was parked next to his, they gave each other tired smiles. Another day over. They had the day off tomorrow. 

“Buck, text me when you get home?”

“I will. Same to you. Get some sleep. We should have a game plan of when to Zoom with Carla. Chris told me he is looking forward to seeing us.”

“Love that plan. I miss my boy. “See” you tomorrow.” He put his fingers in air quotes for see you, getting a snort out of Buck.

They waved to each other and were headed home for the night. Eddie beeped his horn when he saw Buck turn off the opposite way. A beep back.

His home was a little further from the station, so by the time he parks in his driveway, he already had a text from Buck.

**B - home sleep well**   
**ill text carla in the am**

**E - Thx Buck. I am home now. Shower/Food/Sleep**

**B - can you do those all at the same time?**   
**sleeping in the shower seems dangerous**   
**and the food will get soggy…ew Eddie**

**E - Haha, I am ready to crash. Zzzzz…**

**B - zzzzzzz….asdfghjkl :P**

Eddie laughed out loud, almost startling himself. He haven’t had a good laugh in while. He was grateful of Buck taking charge with the planning of tomorrow. He wasn’t sure he had the strength to get that going.

He made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. It felt good to feel the warm water loosening up his tense muscles. Though that never really went away. He padded his way to the bedroom and put on a fresh pair of pajama pants and old t-shirt that Buck had gotten him when they had first met. A peace offering for his rude behavior. It said WAR HERO. The letters had faded from him wearing it so often. Feeling refreshed he made his way to the kitchen.

Hunger seemed to hit him quickly. His stomach grumbling. There hadn’t been much time for breaks and he was only able to get some fruit and power bars. Bobby hadn’t been much for cooking these days. Several restaurants had been kind enough to drop off food. But it was never a sit down meal. Something that could be eaten quickly as they always seemed to be on the move.

He opened the fridge and was shocked to see a lasagna and a large bowl of salad. There was a note attached.

_There are several frozen meals in the freezer and some beers in the fridge door. And some fun snacks in the cabinet. You should be expecting a large grocery delivery tomorrow around noon. (I had to ask Buck when your day off was) You shouldn’t have to worry about the stress of getting food right now. Thank you for all that you do!_

_Your neighbor_   
_P.S. Buck gave us his spare key since he said he can’t come over for the foreseeable future._   
_You can get it back at any time. All food and items we touched have been wiped down_   
_Here is my number and email if you need to reach me_

He stared at the note in shock. Buck did this? Of course he did. A warm feeling spread along his chest this time. That boy didn’t know how to stop giving.

He glanced around and saw a sticky note on one of his cabinets. He opened them and found all sorts of snacks from chips to m&ms and popcorn and much more. He would have to go through that tomorrow. Checking the freezer he saw several different frozen meals, all with instructions on how to cook them.

Grabbing the lasagna and salad from the fridge, he prepared a plate and ate until he was full. He filled his glass with water and downed it. He refilled it again. He definitely didn’t drink enough today.

Finally feeling the weight of sleep, he made his way back to his bedroom, with water and note in hand. He was careful to avoid looking into Chris’s room. He kept the door closed, afraid he might break down knowing he can’t kiss him good night. Carla said he seemed to be doing fine. Only a few nightmares, but he is a remarkably strong boy. That knowledge keeps him going during the day.

Grabbing his phone from the bed, he decided emailing his neighbor would be the better option. As it was getting late now. He typed out a short thank you note back, saying he would keep in touch. 

He texted Buck, sending him a picture of the food, knowing he would probably still be up and still decompressing from the day.

**E - my stomach and my heart are full, thank you so much**

Not even a a second later, his phone buzzed.

**B - im glad, you deserve it**

**E - you are too good to me. I hope you have enough food too**

**B - don’t worry, my sister made sure I was fully stocked**   
**Carla said Chris has a few classes in the morning**   
**so aim for 1, after lunch**   
**she will send link for zoom in am**   
**will give you chance to sleep in a little**

**E - I will try**

**B - please do**   
**good night, sleep tight**   
**don’t let the bed bugs bite**   
**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**E - Buck, really?**

**B - what? ;D**

**E - sigh, g’night**   
**xo**

With a smile on his face, he plugged him phone in and set the timer for a little bit later in the morning. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

He woke up with no memory of dreaming. A first in a long time. He stretched his body, pulling at his sore muscles. He kept his eyes closed, listening to the birds outside and someone was mowing their lawn. He almost drifted off again, but the buzzing of his phone pulled him out. He lazily reached for his phone and was shocked to see it was 10:30 am already. He had set it for 8. But slept through it and the two snooze alarms after that. Again a first in a long time.

He saw that he had several texts and emails. He went though them, one at a time. 

The email was from his neighbor. They gave a short reply back and a reminder that food would be coming at noon.

A good morning text from Chris and a picture showing him attending a zoom class with his teacher and some of his fellow students. His hands were out wide as he seemed to be explaining something. A lot of notes scribbled in his notebook.

A couple from Buck. The time stamp showed 7 am. He was an early riser, but probably didn’t sleep well. He has said on occasion he can barely get a couple hours on stressful days. Even though he is always chipper and bright eyed when arriving to work. 

**B - good morning sleepy head. u up?**

A few minutes later.

**B - Hellooo…**

At 8:30 am

**B - good, you slept in**

He sent a picture of himself eating pancakes.

**B - made them myself (Bobby taught me) yummy…**

Shaking his head and smiling, he sent a text saying he was up.

**B - woot woot!**

**E - why are you like this, too muuuch energy in the morning**

**B - you love it**

He was about to respond when he got a text from an unknown number. It was saying food would be arriving shortly. It will be dropped on front porch. No payment needed. He grabbed an envelope and stuck a $50 for a tip inside and taped it to the outside of his front door. A thank you note on the front of the envelope.

He was eating breakfast when he heard a vehicle pull up. Looking out his kitchen window, he saw a young man hopped out, wearing gloves and a mask. He grabbed a cart, loaded a few boxes onto it and wheeled it to the front door. After unloading the boxes, he knocked twice and noticed the note. He took it, opened it and looked stunned. Knocked again and yelled thank you! His step a little lighter as he went back to the truck.

Carla texted with the link and said to be ready about 12:45.

It was 11:30 now. He got the groceries and spent the next half hour sorting and washing or wiping down each item.

He was buzzing with anticipation of getting to see his son’s face in real time.

He and Buck were texting back and forth sharing their excitement.

They all logged in at the same time.

“Dad! Bucky!” Chris’s face lit up with a big smile.

He could see Carla in the background, doing something in the kitchen.

“Hey Buddy! ” Buck was the first to respond. His smile just as big.

“How are you, my little superman?”

“Daaad…I’m not little anymore!”

“Oops, my bad! Did you grow another foot or two? You are looking taller.”

That earned a chuckle from Buck and Carla. Chris gave his signature giggle. Oh, how he missed that.

“Dad, I wanna show you some drawings I did! Carla helped me pick some things in the house and then outside too. Today we get to sit on the porch. It was the tree next to the walkway and a birdhouse. There is a nest. A small bird keeps going in it. We can hear little chirps.”

He held up a few drawings to the camera. His drawings were super detailed. He had always been a great little artist. This just proves how great he can be.

“My son, the artist! These are so great!”

“Yeah, buddy! You keep getting better and better! I think you should apply for college right now! Fast track to a scholarship!”

He gave Buck a “really?” look.

Buck just winked back.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Buck.” Carla jumped in. Thank you Carla!

“Hey, Dad! Guess what?”

“What?”

“I made a friend from class on Zoom today! We didn’t talk much in class when we were at school. But he said he liked my glasses and he was wearing a batman shirt. I showed him my superman shirt, even though I wasn’t wearing it. He wanted to hang out on Zoom again. Carla said to ask you and then she will reach out to his mom. Is that OK?”

“Wow, that’s great. I am glad you are connecting with some of your classmates. Of course it’s OK to hang out outside of class, virtually. Ha ha.”

Buck was beaming in his screen. He knew Chris had trouble connecting with some of the kids.

“I made friends with some of our neighbors. I don’t think we met them yet. When this is over, we can go over and meet them in person. I think they have a dog. They were kind and brought me some food and snacks. I’ll show you.”

He took his laptop and scanned his camera along the cabinets and then the fridge. He heard oohs and ahhs from all parties.

“Save me some of the PopTarts! Hey Chris, I got a new video game. I can play a little for you.” Buck said.

Buck set up his phone, so it was aiming at his TV. We all watched as he set up the game and started playing. It was something about a badger and she had to protect her babies from predators. She also had to gather food for the babies. The graphics and imagery was beautiful. He watched as Chris was transfixed by all the colors. It was quite an impressive game. He put it on pause when it got to a tense moment. He didn’t want to traumatize everyone. 

They continued talking and sharing stories. 

It was getting close to dinner time and they knew Chris had to get in some homework time after that.

“I love you Chris. Be good for Carla. Send me pictures and updates whenever you can. I miss you!”

“I will Dad! I love you too! I love you, Bucky!”

“Right back at ya, Buddy!”

He was having a hard time holding back tears after they hung up. He let a few fall and let himself be sad for a few minutes. He had to be strong. Feeling any other way would bring him to his knees.

His phone started ringing. It was Buck.

“Hey Buck. Everything OK?” He tried to hold the emotion out of his voice, not sure he succeeded though.

“Yeah. I just noticed you were looking a little sad and anxious before we hung up, but didn't want to bring that to Chris’s attention. I know this is hard.”

“Why didn’t you just FaceTime with me this time?” 

That had been our usual go to when communicating.

“Well, I wanted to try and do it the old fashioned way. Seeing Abby again, and getting the closure that I needed, brought up sad memories, but some good ones too. I was that punk kid who thought texts and emojis and weird apps were the coolest way to get with people. And then when I started calling her on the phone, I felt more of a connection than I have ever had in a long time. And then after you were buried in the well and I thought I had lost you, I needed a way to better connect with you. So many things got in the way since then. Including this stupid pandemic. Calling the old fashioned way feels a little more intimate to me and getting to know the person I love. Even though we already know each other a whole lot. I thought this extra step would solidify it. Sorry, I am rambling now. I didn’t realize I was so nervous. We can’t even see each other. Sorry. I’m gonna stop talking now.”

He sat in silence for a minute, Trying to absorb everything Buck had just said. Wow. Wow!

He let out a breathy “oh!”

“Eddie? You there? I’m sorry if that was too much too soon. I hope this doesn’t change anything. If you don’t feel the same way. I understand. Being your friend is the best gift I could have ever asked for. And if it has anything to do with Christopher, then I….”

“What? Wow! No!”

“No?” He detected sadness in Bucks voice.

“Sorry, wow! My mind is going all over the place. That was..wow! I feel the same way. And Christopher would love you have you be part of the family. Not that you aren't already a part of it. I know we’ve kinda danced around each other recently. And now that we can’t be around each other because, well, you know. This really sucks! I do like the idea of phone calls. Can we sneak some FaceTime sessions in there too? I’ll miss your face too much.

“Of course, I can think of some things we can do on there.”

“Buck!”

“Sorry, too soon. I know, I know. This is supposed to be a serious conversation.”

“It doesn’t have to be, I’m just shocked your mind went there so quickly. I want to take this kind of slow. Anything else, I am not sure I can handle right now. You know the stress we are under. Maybe I am being stupid, but I like hearing you talk. It soothes my nerves. Can we do that for a while?”

“Totally. You aren't being stupid. I am sorry for bringing that up. Or pressuring you in any way.”

“You didn’t. I am glad we can talk about this. You know I am not good with this kind of stuff. But it seems to come easier, just because it is you. I wanna work on that.”

“I should probably work on my impulse of blurting things out. We can tell each other if that is happening. Cause I like hearing your voice too.”

“Hmmm…” 

They were silent for a beat. Just listening to each other breath.

“Buck, can you tell me a little more about what happened at the well, topside?” He had only gotten the spark notes version from Bobby.

He heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Oh boy…ummm.”

Buck went on to tell his side of the story. How they all panicked when he cut the rope to continue his rescue of the boy. How Bobby wouldn’t let him go down after him, because he might have done the same thing. The lighting struck the light tower from the drill and it collapsed. He dove to save Bobby from debris and that in turn showered mud and debris into the hole. How he scrambled back to the hole and cried and tried to dig out the mud. Bobby had to pull him back as he collapsed in despair. He compared that fear to not being able to find Christopher after loosing him the second time. And then when he walked up to the rescue team, making a joke, that he wished he could have kissed him right there. Though probably not a good idea as he was gasping for oxygen.

They both giggled at that.

“I really hope one of the news crews didn’t capture footage of me screaming your name and trying to dig you out. I don’t regret doing it, but they might use it somehow against me or the department. Citing unprofessionalism. On Chicago Fire they called it Conduct Unbecoming. Is that really a thing?”

“I’ve never heard that term. I wouldn’t worry about it. Bobby will handle it if that ever happens. Right now, I think that is low on their priority list. And its probably not a good idea to watch that and compare to what we do. It's not real you know.”

“Right, right.”

“Or it will show that you really care for your fellow man. Compassion. Going above and beyond the call of duty.”

They continued talking about everything and nothing until about 8 pm. They reluctantly hung up as they had the early shift. He already missed Buck’s voice. 

This had become their routine in the following weeks. Working in sync at work, though talk was minimal and professional. Get the job done safely and efficiently. They knew that was important in the moment.

When they got to their separate homes, they made sure to check up on each other and then on Christopher.

On their days off, they had their scheduled Zoom calls with Christopher and Carla. Her husband would sometimes pop in for a quick hello. They sometimes included his parents and abuela and tia. 

Hanging up from his son, his good luck charm, his superman, was getting harder and harder. Buck would always call him after and talk, or let him cry or scream and shout. God knows he can’t go out to the gym or fight right now. 

He’d punch that stupid virus if he could.

Slowly and surely the number of cases were going down and calls for sick patient transport were finally slowing down. All signs pointed that things were going in the right direction.

Carla would keep Christopher in her home for a few more weeks, just to be on the safe side.

He couldn’t wait for their little family to finally be together.


	2. Straight Into My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally reunites with Christopher, with Buck by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to make a second chapter. But this kept forming in my head, so here you go. Enjoy!

Things were finally returning back to normal.

The stay at home order was lifted. Parks were opening. Restaurants were reopening. Stores and retail slowly getting back to normal too.

Eddie was not ready to do any of that, just yet.

What he was ready for, was Christopher to be back in his arms. His chest ached to hold his boy again.

He and Carla had planned for her to hold onto him for two more weeks, as things were looking promising.

But, there had been a set back.

One of their crew, someone on the night shift, had gotten sick.

There had been brief panic as they tried to figure out what to do. Should everyone go home?Do they now need to isolate for two weeks? Call everyone they had contact with?

No. Turns out he just had a panic attack, a really bad one. Right after a few rough calls. He was taken to the hospital for evaluation and even tested. He was negative, but had to follow up. A huge sigh of relief from the whole department.

Eddie hadn’t been in contact with him, but he felt he needed to isolate himself. He asked Bobby for two weeks off so he could be with his son.

Give himself a chance to rest and regroup before he had a child in the house. Chris wasn’t fast, but his enthusiasm for life, made up for that. A sentiment he shared with Buck, when trying to get him out of his funk, having quit his job in a passionate response after his blood clot scare.

Bobby graciously gave him that time. Buck too.

He didn’t know how he got so lucky. He knew Buck would be heartbroken if he couldn’t see his Superman after an even longer period of isolation.

Bobby knew that too.

After their shift, Buck followed him home in his car.

As soon as they got inside and dropped their bags, he put his whole weight into Buck, wrapping his arms around his waist in a hug. Burying his face in his neck.

Buck hadn’t expected the shift and almost lost his balance. He braced against the front door to steady himself, while Eddie was clinging on. Shaking his head, stifling a laugh, he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s shoulders, since he was slightly taller. He leaned his cheek on the top of Eddie’s head. And they just held each other.

He never knew he could miss hugging so much. He felt safe in Buck’s arms. He wanted Chris to feel safe again too. Not that Carla wasn’t safe. It was just different.

After a few minutes, he felt himself sagging a little bit. Exhaustion from the day and Buck’s body warmth was lulling him to sleep. He felt Buck adjust his grip a little. Then Buck nudged him to keep walking backward to the couch as they still clung to each other.

Buck sat on the couch and stretched out, head on a pillow and legs and feet hanging over the arm rest. Eddie plopped onto of him and again clung to him. His life line.

They enjoyed the silence, only listening to the sound of each others breathing.

He was about to drift off when Buck spoke.

“I am a little big for this couch to be sleeping properly on it.”

“Well, we will just have to get a bigger one then.”

“Oh, really? You imagine we will be doing this a lot?” Amusement in Buck’s voice.

“Mmhmm…”.

Buck just pressed a kiss to his hair and adjusted his legs to get more comfortable.

They finally fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddie woke up the next morning in his bed. He doesn’t remember how he got there. All he remembers in falling asleep in Buck’s arms on the couch.

He stretched and drifted off again. The smell of bacon and clinking in the kitchen peaked his interest.

He sat up in bed and realized he was in his pajama pants and ARMY t-shirt. Buck had not only got him to his bed, but somehow changed him too. All without waking him. Blushing at the thought, he made his way to the kitchen.

Leaning against the door frame to the kitchen he just watched Buck. He was really in his element. He moved through Eddie’s kitchen as if it were his own.

One day. One day, it will be.  
Buck must have sensed his presence, stopped fluffing the eggs in the skillet and turned around.

He flashed his biggest smile.

“Don’t distract me with your face, looking all sleepy and sexy. I don’t wanna burn breakfast!”

Eddie just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Moving next to Buck, he stared at him long enough to get him to blush. He held his ground and concentrated on the food.

He planted a quick kiss to his cheek and sat down, getting a good look at the spread that Buck had put out. Toast with several jams and butter. He had just finished the bacon it seems, as that was still sizzling. Some slices of avocado. Orange juice already poured.

His mouth was already watering.

“Egg’s will be done in a second. Do you want cheese folded in yours? I have a couple kinds here.”

“Folded in? Bobby must really be teaching you some high class stuff. Surprise me.”

“It’s a cooking term, yes. And I learned to cook eggs my first week on the job. We haven’t had the chance to cook anything recently, but Bobby says that will gear up again soon. Fold in. From Schitt’s Creek.”

After a getting a blank stare, Buck sighed.

“That is on our agenda to binge this week. You will either love it or hate it.”

Buck turned off the burner and scooped the eggs on their plates. They dug in and ate heartily.

It felt like it had been a life time that he had a proper sit down meal and was able to really enjoy it. He had all this food and no one to share it with. Smiling into his bacon, knowing now that he has his best friend, his partner at work, and now partner in life, to share the little moments like these.

His phone beeped.

**C - Can we zoom soon?**

**E - Chris! Yes, of course! We are just finishing up breakfast.**

**C - OK! Tell Buck to eat fast!**

Eddie chuckled and showed the text to Buck. His eyes crinkling in laughter.

“We can’t get anything past that one, can we?”

“Nope.”

He grabbed another slice of bacon and then put the dishes away to be cleaned after the call.  
He pulled out his laptop, sat on the couch and started the call.

Christopher’s face popped into view.

“Daddy! I miss you!”

“I know buddy, me too! Guess what?”

“What?”

“You get to come home soon. In two more weeks, maybe less.”

“Really? It’s been so long already! But that’s not too far away.”

“For me it is. But me and Buck decided to take a little vacation before. It’s not really a vacation, but we are off. And we are being extra careful, so we can see you safely.”

“I know. Carla explained that to me. Some of the kids in my class have been going through the same stuff. Grandparents mostly.”

Buck joined him on the couch and stuck his head in the frame.

“Bucky! I miss you too!”

“I miss you, my little, nope, scratch that, my, getting bigger by the minute, buddy!”

“Oh, you are silly Bucky!”

“Hey, buddy? Can you tell me about your day?”

Christopher went on to tell about his classes, and his friends and how Carla took him on a walk around the neighborhood. They colored and painted. They even put a sign up in front of the driveway near the sidewalk. It said to do a silly dance or walk. They had been able to video a few of the best ones. He found one of the best ones and showed them through the screen. It was quite a sight to see. A small family and their dog, doing silly walks and the dad attempted a cart wheel.

They said their goodbyes. This one seemed a little more teary on both ends.

He didn’t know why he would always get so upset after these calls. They will do it again tomorrow and every day until he comes home. Knowing that he can’t hug him yet, just gets him a weird funk.

Buck knows this. The many times he would vent over the phone after their zoom sessions.

But this time, Buck was right here and it felt like one more step to his family being complete.

“I’m sorry, Buck.”

“What for?”

“For comforting me every time we hang up from talking to Chris. It must be exhausting. I’m exhausting.”

“Oh my god! No. No you are not. This is a really weird time. This behavior is allowed.” Buck grabbed his hand in comfort.

He thought for a moment and a realization hit hard. He had told Buck that. In the grocery store. The look on Buck’s face. He had been too mad to understand then. He does now. He slapped his forehead in frustration. Buck just watched him, confused by his actions. “Eddie…”

“I told you that at the grocery store. I told you, that _you were exhausting_. Oh my god. I’m so sorry! Why did I ever say that. That wasn’t…I don’t ever think that about you. Why did I say that?”

“We say or do things in the heat of the moment. Look at me. I quit my job because I couldn’t or wouldn’t understand the severity of my blood clot and blood thinners. And then **SUED** the department when I was going to be assigned light duty. Who does that?”

“We are a mess, aren’t we?”

“Very much so. But together I think we will do better. Look at us now. We are talking about our feelings! We would have run the other direction a year ago.”

“That’s true.”

Buck pulled their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Eddie’s hand.

Buck had both his legs tucked underneath him while on the call and had to get up to untangle his limbs. Hissing as they were now pin and needles. He huffed a laugh, wiggling the feeling back into his legs.

Eddie laughed at his little groans as he watched Buck wiggle his legs. Like pool noodles. He got up to start washing the dishes and putting away the food.

All the dishes were now in the dishwasher and food put away in the fridge.

He realized Buck hadn’t moved from the couch. He hadn’t made a peep either. Usually he would have been critiquing his clean up skills. He was very good at that part of the meal, thank you very much!

He looked over at Buck and saw he was still sitting and rubbing his leg. His bad leg. Uh oh.

“Hey Buck, you OK. Is your leg really bothering you?”

“I’m fine. Really. I just shouldn’t have sat like that. I don’t know what I was thinking. It feels muscular though. With the last couple of days, we haven’t really sat down much. I haven’t been able to rest and ice and elevate. But really, just a few days and I should be good as new.”

“Then that’s what we will do. How about we binge a little Schitt’s Creek right now?”

“I like that plan. Very much!”

He grabbed an ice pack and a towel from the kitchen. He sat on the couch and instructed Buck to lay his legs in his lap. They put on the show and he massaged Buck’s leg and iced it.

Buck had been right. He really liked the show. Was Buck like David? Was he Patrick? Sometimes he resonated with Mr. Rose. He didn’t know anyone who could be like Roland. He was his own unique person in every way. That would be a conversation for another time. Too tired to have another more lengthy discussions.

They relaxed for the next couple days. Sleeping in and watching various Netflix shows. Eating well. They really got to enjoy each others company. Talking or not talking. Just knowing what each other wanted or needed in the moment.

The rest of the time, they cleaned up the house and worked on some projects that needed some help. The outside of the house looked relatively good, thanks to the neighborhood pitching in to mow and weed the front while he was busy at work.

The backyard was looking a little worse. So they got to work and spruced it up and from watching a few YouTube videos of people making their yards into an oasis during lock down.

It came out nicely. The twinkle lights ran along the fence and also along the deck. His outdoor seating that he had before was looking old, so they sanded down and repainted each chair, giving it a fresh look. They found new cushions online, and they came quickly. He even went a little overboard and bought a hammock and a small tent. The tent could fit 3 people surprisingly. He also had a small portable fire pit. He cleaned that up and it was ready for cool evenings and s’more making. His neighbors had so kindly provided him with all provisions.

He handed Buck a beer and admired their handy work.

“Christopher is gonna love this. He may never want to leave the yard!”

“I may never want to leave!”

“Good.” He glanced at Buck and smiled, leaning into him as they sat on the recliner on the deck.

Buck blushed again and ducked his down to pull him into a kiss. He sighed happily as they continued their lazy kissing. He wanted more. So he deepened the kiss. Buck pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. Their silent communication.

He had said before that he wasn’t ready to get really intimate, even though phone conversations, because of the stress at work and his worry for his son not being home. And maybe he wasn’t ready again, because it had been so long since Shannon.

But he was ready. He wasn’t stressed anymore. He knew Buck was it for him.

He leaned in again and kissed Buck again with more passion and fire and want. Buck responded in kind and they couldn’t keep their hands and bodies away from each other. The pull was so great.

Buck stood up, never breaking contact and pulled him into the house. Good idea. Don’t want the neighbors to eavesdrop. He kept pushing him until they were in front of his bedroom. Clothes were already coming off at that point, but all he could think of was Buck. His body. Give him attention. Buck was already worshipping his body. He could barely think straight. He didn’t know intimacy could be so passionate and raw and powerful. It was amazing.

They fell asleep, limbs tangled, holding each other closely.

~~~~~~~~~~

The day had finally come and Eddie was buzzing with excitement.

Christopher was coming home today! In an hour!

Carla would be dropping him off.

Buck was bouncing on his feet next to him. His excitement just radiating off him in waves.

This man, that he loves, loves his son as if he was one of his own. One day. One day soon.

They saw the car pull up and both held their breath.

Carla jumped out and gave a wave. They made their way to the car and when Carla opened Chris’s door, he gave a squeal of excitement. Bouncing in his seat, anxious to get out of the seatbelt.

Once he was free, Eddie scooped him up, not caring that he was bigger and heavier. To have his son in his arms again was the best feeling in the world. They held each other until Buck tapped his shoulder.

“Bucky!” He leaned over and practically jumped into Buck’s arms. He was anticipating this and just held on. Hands moving his head to ruffle the curls. Giggles. The best sound in the world.

Carla excused herself and said she had to get home. First getting his bags out and bringing them to the porch. He had given her the next two weeks off. She deserved it and then some. He and Buck agreed to take alternate shifts, so one of them would be home with Chris during the day.

He watched as Carla got into her car and drove away. Honking her horn as she turned out of sight. She is an angel. He silently thanked Buck for introducing her. He didn’t know how he got so lucky. He felt a tear slide down his cheek. He then felt a small hand touch his cheek.

He turned and saw Chris smiling and again touched his cheek.

“You’re gonna be OK, kid.”

Buck smiled and kissed Chris’s cheek, earning another happy giggle from the boy.

Chris reached out to Eddie again, so this time they were all in one big hug.

“Welcome Home, buddy!”

Eddie watched as Buck carried Chris into the house, whispering something. Chris giggling the whole time until they got inside.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

He ran up the steps to join his family.

His family.

He liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Be Happy. Be Healthy. Be Kind.


End file.
